


Focus

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Model Robert, Photographer Aaron, photographer/model au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Aaron is a photographer for Vogue, living in London and taking care of his sister Liv. Robert is a pretentious male supermodel with a bad attitude. At their first meet, Aaron instantly hates him but it's impossible for Aaron to deny his attraction to Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Robert in this is younger, twenty six.
> 
> Also all of my modeling knowledge comes from America's Next Top Model, so yeah.

It's not Aaron's dream job, but it's close to something he's been striving towards since he discovered the thrill of photography. Sometimes he wondered if he'd sold out, didn't think he had it in him to take pictures for the UK Times or National Geographic; pictures that actually meant something and could make a difference. He never thought he'd be here at British Vogue, dealing with snobby models whose job was to prance around in frilly - also ugly - clothes as if they were truly making a difference. Still, the job was in his area of expertise and it put food on the table for him and his sister Liv. 

They'd moved to London a month after their father's funeral. Aaron hated tearing Liv away from Emmerdale, moving her around just like her mum had always done with her, but when he'd been offered the job at Vogue it had been almost impossible to turn down. Not only would this job pay well, but it would help him expand his portfolio so that maybe one day in the future he could strive towards the goal of his real dream job. At first Liv had refused to go, begging Aaron to turn down the job, but with a little prodding and conversation Aaron was able to convince Liv to move with him to London. The next problem had been his mum, Chas. She'd pitched a right fit, saying he was still too fragile to be out on his own, that he needed to be close to family, but her words had fallen on deaf ears. This was Aaron's opportunity and he wasn't passing it up.

He'd rented a flat for him and Liv, not twenty minutes away from the studio where he'd be doing most of the photoshoots, and the flat was also relatively close to Liv's new school. At first things were very difficult for Liv, which put a strain between her and Aaron. She'd come home from school most days crying, screaming how she hated it here and how she wanted to move back to Emmerdale. She's told Aaron about the other kids at school and how they made fun of her because she talked differently, her clothes were out of style, and she was obviously pov. Aaron hated it for her, but promised things would get better.

“How can it?” She'd cried to him, slamming her hand against the kitchen table. “I have no friends, no one talks to me unless it's to make fun of me, and you're always busy with work. I HATE it here! I wanna go home.” 

“Liv,” Aaron sighed, “please try for me. I need this job, I need something for myself after everything,” he had looked away from her, telling himself firmly that he wouldn't cry. “If it's not any better in a month, we'll go back.” He'd told her.

When Aaron had received his first check from Vogue, the amount had him drooling. He'd never seen so many zeros in his life. After paying their bills and buying groceries, Aaron still had a large sum of money left and he treated Liv, who was trying so hard for him. He'd bought her a whole new, stylish, wardrobe; a new phone, and was able to supply her with some pocket money. The way his job was going, and the amount of money he was making, Aaron had promised that he should be able to give her an allowance every week. That's when things started to look up, for Liv at least. It just goes to show how vain children can be because now that she had new, in style, clothes, and money to flash about the kids at her school started to accept her; she had even made friends who Aaron hated to discover liked to spend time anywhere but their own homes. Most days Liv would come home, followed by two or three girls her age, and they'd laugh too loudly and get on Aaron's last nerve, and they weren't exactly the sort of girls he would have thought Liv would want to be friends with. They were posh, rude, and Aaron was afraid they'd be typical teenage girls and end up hurting his sister. Either way he kept his judgements to himself, for Liv's sake, mainly because she seemed to be coping well and was happy. 

The same couldn't be said for Aaron. His job was good, tedious, but good. He was lonely though, there was only so much company his teenage sister could provide him and he hadn't made any mates, let alone found himself a potential boyfriend. He's had the odd few one night stands, but even they didn't provide the right sort of company he was longing for. He wanted to meet someone that excited him, made his blood to fire in his veins. He wanted a man who could turn his whole world upside down with one word. Little did Aaron know he was about discover exactly what he's been looking for.

****

He'd gone to Vogue headquarters to get the details for his next photoshoot. Mandy - the woman who handled the odd and ins of each photoshoot walked him through what they were looking for, for the next cover of the magazine. Aaron paid close attention, this would be his first time shooting for the cover of the magazine and he definitely didn’t want to screw it up. “We're gonna have three models - one male, two female - plain black backdrop, and we're going for edgy and sexy. Denise and Lolly will be the girls we've chosen, and we've brought in a freelance male who's done some work for us in the past; name's Robert Sugden.” Aaron had never heard of him. 

He's done a shoot with Denise and Lolly a few times, and he found them to be adequate enough in front of the camera. He didn't know why they were bringing in a man who didn't have a contract with Vogue, especially when they had so many other male models signed to the agency. Aaron had to admit that all the male eye candy was a perk of the job. 

It wasn't until after his meeting with Mandy had finished, her ending it with a very strict nod of her head - she wasn't exactly someone you wanted to cross - when someone gave a low whistle from behind him. Aaron turned around and came face to face with Allen - one of the one night stands he'd had - and the man was shaking his head sadly. “What?” Aaron asked, his tone a little short. 

“Robert Sugden, good luck,” Aaron raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain further. When he didn't, Aaron decided he would have to ask. 

“What about Robert Sugden?” 

“It was last year, about the time I started here, I was an extra hand on set for a photoshoot - springtime in Paris - and they'd brought Sugden in as one of the models. Not only was he an hour late to the studio, he kept everyone waiting as he demanded to have his makeup redone, twice, and when he finally got in front of the camera, he took one look at the photographer and demanded he be fired because he didn't like the look of him.” 

“What did they do?” Aaron asked, already dreading tomorrow. 

“Fired the photographer,” Allen said simply. 

“Why not fire him?” Aaron asked. Allen stared at him as if Aaron was taking the piss when his eyes widened suddenly and he chuckled. 

“Wow, you really don't know anything about fashion do you?” Aaron scowled, top lip curling in disgust at Allen's words. No Aaron didn't know anything about fashion, he found it boring and repetitive. All the models do are stand in front of the camera and pose, slightly changing their facial expressions each time, and people went mad for it like they were curing cancer or something, fawning over them like they're the Queen themselves. Why would he be interested in fashion when he could be photographing famine in third world countries, corrupted political officials, oppression in the Middle East, and many other worthwhile opportunities, but no, he's photographing pretty people in posh clothing, who apparently can get the photographer fired with the snap of a finger. 

“Who is he?” Aaron asked in a tired voice. As much as he disliked this job, he still needed it, and last thing he wanted to have happen is one of the models have him fired. How embarrassing. 

“Robert Sugden is not just a model, but one of the most notorious male supermodels in the world. Started when he was nineteen, and the rest history. He's freelance, never signed with an agency because he always thought he was too go to do so, and I hate to say it but he is. Gorgeous, I mean drop trou with one look gorgeous. Pity he's straight.” Aaron wanted to punch him. He couldn't even believe someone speaks the way he does. 

“Doesn't sound that special to me,” Aaron said.

“Well tomorrow when you're photographing him - if you last that long - try not to drool all over the place, because he's yummy.” Aaron stared at him until he walked away, looking put out by Aaron's annoyed look. _No grown man should call another person yummy_ , Aaron thought as he left the building. He didn't know who this Robert Sugden is, and from the sounds of it he didn't really want to know him either. 

****

It was very hot inside the studio the next day, Aaron was sweating like mad, and they hooked up two industrial sized fans that are usually used when they wanted the models hair and clothes to look like it was blowing in the wind, but today they were used to cool the studio down. Aaron was fiddling with his camera, his baby he called it inside his head. It had been a gift to himself three months after he'd met Liv. 

He'd heard about a black and white photography contest in Leeds. At first he discarded the idea of entering - grand prize £5,000 - because he didn't think he had what it'd take to win. He'd told his mum about contest, and she tried so hard to push him to enter, especially since he hadn't done much of anything since the trial except help Adam - his best mate - out at his scrapyard. Aaron told her he didn't want to, but found himself taking many black and white photos. There was one that caught his eye after he'd developed them in the dark room Paddy had set up for him in the basement of Smithy Cottage for Aaron when he discovered his talent of photography. It was a photo shot of Liv, sitting out on one of the benches outside the Woolpack, looking off into the distance, a single tear sliding down her face. Aaron hadn't known she'd been crying at the time he'd snapped the photo, and in a way it ripped him apart. He'd taken the picture with him back to the Woolpack and showed his mum, she was at a loss for words over the photo and oddly asked Aaron if she could have it. At the time he hadn't understood, and he should have, because next thing he knew a couple weeks later he received a letter informing him he'd won the black and white contest. Aaron had been so shocked at the time, he couldn't even be angry with his mum for going behind his back. He'd received an award for best black and white photo, £5,000, and his artwork was on display at a local art gallery for two weeks. 

That was how Aaron was discovered by Vogue and how he had been able to purchase his nifty camera. There had been a man at the art gallery who had taken quite a liking to Aaron's piece, and then gave him a card and told Aaron to call if he was ever looking for work. At first he passed at the opportunity, but changed his mind when he thought about his latest achievement and went for it. It had been a shock to discover a fashion magazine was interested in his skills and his first reaction was turn down the job, but he thought better on it when he realized this was just a foot in the door to many other opportunities that could come his way. So he took the job. 

Right now, Aaron is regretting it as he fiddles with his camera. The heat is ridiculous, he's hungry, and the only food they bring to these shoots for the crew and models are organic vegetables and fruit, sugar free juice and water. Aaron was a grown ass man who liked to eat real food, not rabbit food. The other problem was the shoot was supposed have started an hour and a half ago, but just like Allen had warned, the male model Robert Sugden is late. 

Aaron is on the verge of starting the shoot without him, just photographing the girls and calling it a day when finally a whole flock of people walk in, and it's easy for Aaron to spot which one is Robert. He's the one in the middle, tall and statuesque, with his flock practically groveling at his feet. As he gets closer Aaron has a better view to assess him. He looked even taller up closer. He's blonde, Aaron can tell it's natural too, and it's styled fashionably with the front a bit longer then the back and it's feathered to the side. He's wearing sunglasses so it's impossible to tell his eye color, but Aaron can see the dusting of freckles on his face. His jaw is strong, nose centered - not too big nor too small - lips full and light pink. His body isn't that you'd normally see on a model, not all muscled and toned and completely unrealistic to the people buying the magazine. No, his body type is more natural, more realistic, and in Aaron's opinion, more sexy. He has legs for days, and Aaron can't help but notice his thighs; how thick they are and he wonders how they'd feel if he squeezed them. Aaron, a grown ass man, had to admit that Robert Sugden is yummy. Pity he's straight. 

“Yes. Yes. You can all stop worrying, for I have arrived,” his voice is deep and manly and would have been sexy if his tone didn't hold an air pretension. It only took those few words for Aaron to know he did not like Robert Sugden. 

“You're late,” Aaron heard himself say without thinking the words first. Robert and his cronies turned to look at him and Aaron all of a sudden felt a little hot around the collar. His eyes stayed focused on Robert, and he controlled himself not to fidget under the man's gaze. He might not have been able to see the man's eyes, but it was like he could feel them traveling over his body and it made Aaron feel exposed for some reason. 

“Who are you?” Robert asked his most snobby voice. 

“I'm Aaron, the photographer who's been waiting for over an hour on your arse. It's rather rude to keep people waiting, and highly unprofessional. So how about you get over there in front of the backdrop,” and he points to where Robert needs to stand, “and let me take your picture so we can all go home. Finally.” 

Robert stared at him for sometime, the room had gone silent, all eyes going back and forth between Aaron and Robert. Robert's chin snapped up slightly and he finally looked away. “Francois,” he said suddenly. A short, skinny, dark skinned man appeared at his elbow, as if he was a trained dog who'd just been summoned by his master. Aaron wanted to vomit. “Take us to the makeup room so you can do your magic,” he snapped his fingers, actually snapped his fucking fingers, and they all dashed away like a perfectly synchronized marching band. 

“What the fuck?” Aaron mumbled to himself as the group disappeared. One of the female models - Lolly walked over to stand beside him. “Can you believe that?” He said to her. 

“He's handsome isn't he?” She said as if the dreamiest man had just walked into her life. “I bet he's brilliant.” 

“He's a twat,” Aaron said. Lolly glared at him as if he'd just insulted her instead of Robert. She scoffed and went to stand with Denise, whispering and throwing death glares over at Aaron. He didn't care. 

It was another hour before Robert showed up again and Aaron was finally at breaking point. “About time you showed your face. Do you have no respect? This was supposed to be done hours ago!” Robert had removed his sunglasses so Aaron could now see that his eyes are blue green. 

“I'm sorry,” Robert said, not sounding sorry at all, “but who are you again?” 

“I'm the fucking photographer,” he snapped. “Get your arse over there and let's get this over with!” 

“I'd watch how you speak to me,” Robert warned Aaron in a low voice. “I'm the model, you're the photographer, and if I wanted I can make sure you never take another picture for the rest of your life. I'll start when I'm ready.” 

“You'll start when I tell you. Now go!” Aaron should know better than to start a fight with him. Allen had warned Aaron about the last time Robert had modeled for Vogue and he'd gotten the photographer fired, but Aaron wasn't one to heed people warnings nor was he one to be pushed around by people like Robert. 

Oddly enough, after Robert's eyes traveled the length of Aaron's body again, did he do as Aaron asked and walked over to stand in front of the back drop. The models looked good. Denise; dressed in a dark red dress with puffy frills around the collar, and the dress was tight until it got the bottom and it flowed out. Lolly was in a long dress as well, though hers is black and loose around her whole body like those sack dresses. Robert is in a suit, midnight blue, shirt bright white, and his tie gray. Aaron was sure that each outfit cost more than his whole wardrobe put together, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to him right now was taking the damn photo and ending this horrible day. 

“They want this edgy and sexy. Ladies I want you to use Mr. Sugden as your prop, lean on him, hold onto his arms, whatever. My focus is more on you two than him,” Robert glared at Aaron's words, his jaw clenching up and Aaron was sure he was about protest. Something told Aaron that Robert didn't like being put in the background, but he kept his mouth shut. 

They'd adjusted the lights before starting so there would be no glare in the pictures. “Here we go,” Aaron said and lifted his camera. It's like Aaron became another person when he lifted the camera up. It was almost as if he was seeing the world through a completely different view than the rest of the world saw it. Looking through the lens of a camera Aaron could see beauty for what it really was, and even though he's only photographing models for a fashion magazine, Aaron could still see the beauty. Well he could if Robert Sugden would do his fucking job. 

“That's great ladies,” Aaron said and snapped a few more pictures. The female models were owning the shoot. They were doing just as Aaron had asked and are playing off of Robert, and the photos would be amazing if Robert wasn't just fucking standing there, staring into the camera with dead eyes. He looked fucking bored. 

“Are you just gonna fucking stand there?” Aaron snapped after he'd taken another round of photos, each click of the camera making the shutter noise. “At least make a different face!” And Robert did. He opened his mouth wide and faked yawned. If this camera wasn't Aaron's baby he would have hurled right at Robert's stupid face. 

Robert started to walk offset, right offset like they weren't in the middle something important, and disappeared into one of the makeup rooms. Aaron was fuming. He set down his precious camera and told the girls to take five, and followed after Robert. It wasn't hard to find the room he was in, all of his people were standing outside it. “Stop touching me!” He heard Robert shout from inside the door. He cleared his throat so the people would move out of the way and stormed into the dressing room without knocking.

Robert was sitting at a chair, François hovering around him like a bee, and Robert had his phone in his hand watching a video on YouTube of a fucking cat video. Aaron took a deep breath and stomped forward, grabbed Robert's phone out of his hand and slammed down against the long makeup counter in front of him. Robert glared up at him, pushing himself up out of the chair and shoving it backwards so it fell to the ground with a crash. “What the fuck is your problem?” Robert shouted, getting close to Aaron's face. 

“You're my fucking problem. Who the hell do you think you are to come onto my set, act like you can do whatever the hell you want and get away with it. You might have your fanclub out there to worship you, but I'm sure as hell not going to. Get your ass out there and finish this fucking shoot!” 

“Get out!” Robert shouted. 

“I will not!’ Aaron yelled back.

“Not you,” Robert said, keeping his raging eyes on Aaron. “You, get out!” Aaron looked away from Robert to see François rushing out of the room, shutting the door behind him. “You listen here,” Robert said and poked Aaron in the chest who immediately reached up to smack his hand away. “You mean nothing, you're a fucking photographer and believe me they come a dime a dozen in this industry, but it takes real talent to make a good model and I have it. Vogue called me all the way in Argentina where I was doing another shoot to come and do this one. They're paying me a substantial amount to do this job, because they really want me. So here's what I suggest,” he stepped away from Aaron to look into the mirror, pushing against the skin of his face at his temples to pull it tight so it looked smoother and younger - Aaron had to guess he was getting close to thirty years old. “I suggest you get out of my makeup room, go back out like a good little boy, and wait until I'm ready. I'm what counts around here sweetheart, you'd do well to remember that.” 

Robert's looking at Aaron through the mirror, his lips curled up in distaste at what he sees. Aaron snorted and shakes his head, arms folding over his chest as he does so. “You think you're so great because you have a pretty face, well I have some news for you; looks fade. Even yours.” Aaron knew he struck a nerve because Robert turned and grabbed Aaron by the front of his jumper, turned him and shoved him up against the counter. Aaron laughed and it just fueled the fire in Robert's eyes. “One day you're gonna wake up, old and washed up, not pretty enough to be on the cover of magazines anymore. Only job you'll be able to get is a commercial for adult nappies.” 

Robert was breathing hard, fist contracting around Aaron’s red jumper, and Aaron wouldn’t have been too surprised if Robert landed a punch right to his nose. What he didn’t expect was for Robert’s eyes to flicker to his lips. Aaron’s breath hitched and Robert closed the distance, his lips crashing against Aaron’s painfully with too much teeth and tongue, but Aaron didn’t mind. He didn’t even hesitate to kiss Robert back, his hands gripping onto his biceps. He wasn't surprised Robert's lips were so soft, probably uses some product to keep them that way. The kiss stayed heated, rough, and it felt like fire was burning Aaron from the inside out. He was hard, and Robert was too, him already pressing himself against Aaron's leg, making Aaron moan and want more. His hands slipped down to cup Robert's ass, eliciting a moan from him that made Aaron shiver. 

Aaron could feel the intensity building, knew they would have fucked right there if someone hadn't knocked on the door, interrupting them. “Shit,” Aaron cursed softly, and then louder, “what?” 

“Uh Aaron,” it was Penny, she was there to take the pictures from the shoot back to the headquarters at Vogue. “Mandy just called, she said that if the photos aren’t in her hand in an hour then she’ll come down here and personally fire your ass. Her words, not mine.” 

“Fuck,” Aaron said and looked at Robert who was still holding onto him and breathing deeply. “You have ten minutes to fix yourself up, if you’re not out there by then, I do this shoot without you.” Aaron untangled himself from Robert, stepped away and wiped at his mouth knowing he had to look like he’d just been snogging one of the models. It was also obvious from the raging hard on he has. He takes a couple deep breaths, willing the erection away, and it wasn’t easy with Robert still close and the electricity buzzing in the air around them. After Aaron was composed enough - his erection almost completely gone - he left the room, pushing Robert’s disciples out of the way and going back out into the front room of the studio. 

“Ladies get in position,” Aaron said and picked up his camera, he checked to make sure everything was good with it when he looked up to see everyone staring at him. “What?” He shouted. Penny walked over to him carrying a small hand mirror. 

“You have,” and she pointed to her own face around her mouth and then just handed him the mirror when he gave her a confused look. He took the mirror from her and held it up to his face. _Shit!_ He thought and started to try and wipe away the makeup on his face, it was nude color but it wasn’t Aaron skin tone so it was very noticeable, especially where it had rubbed off of Robert’s face onto Aaron’s beard. _Shit!_ He thought again. “I thought he was straight,” Penny said. 

“As far as you're concerned, he is,” he told her and thrust the mirror back at her. “You can go now.” 

“Right,” Penny said and walked away. Everyone was still staring, but as Aaron started glaring at each of them in turn they started to look away and getting back to work. 

It wasn’t ten minutes, but six when Robert walked back out, looking better than the first time he had. Aaron tried his hardest not to check him out too closely, or think about the intense kiss they’d shared. “Just like before,” Aaron said and raised the camera. 

He started snapping pictures, each click of the camera giving off the shutter sound and this time he could see why they’d hired Robert even though he hadn’t a contract with Vogue. It was like he transformed into a completely different person when he was in front of the camera and trying. He made the other models look awkward and clumsy, while he thrived and looked glamorous and magnificent. Aaron’s focus changed from the picture focusing more on the woman to focusing more on Robert, capturing his beauty instead. 

He worked his body well, each pose flawless and controlled, absolutely no tension in his body or his thoughts coming across on his face. It was natural, as if doing this was the most natural thing in the world to Robert. “That’s great, Robert,” Aaron said as he clicked another picture. “Your length looks great.” The next few shots had Robert smirking and it took Aaron a moment to realize what he’d just said, and then he was blushing like mad. He’d meant the length of his body, but of course the way it had sounded was as if he was commenting on a particular part of his body. Aaron didn’t bother to correct himself. 

****

When the shoot was over, Aaron getting the perfect shot within the first twenty minutes, he handed the memory card from the camera over to Penny, who hightailed it over to headquarters to deliver it to Mandy. Aaron stuck around, helping clear up, and he was surprised to find Robert still waiting around as well, alone, having sent his fanclub home. “Bye Aaron,” Denise and Lolly said suggestively and they headed for the exit. Aaron rolled his eyes, moving one of the fans back into the corner where it stayed until needed again. He looked around and was surprised to find him and Robert were the only two left. 

Aaron walked over to him and cleared his throat. “You did good today. When you put the effort in you outshine everyone else.” 

“I know,” he said and closed the distance between them, grabbing Aaron by his face and smashing their lips together again. This kiss wasn’t a messy and painful, but it was just as desperate. Heat coursed through Aaron as he wrapped his arms around Robert’s back, fisting his hands into his t-shirt and pulling him as close as he could against his own body. They broke the kiss to catch their breath and Aaron took the opportunity to pull Robert’s shirt up and off, tossing it aside and letting his hand wander over his torso, as Robert leant in to attach his lips to Aaron's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Robert's skin is soft, softer than Aaron had ever felt on a man, and the skin to skin contact felt like electric currents pulsing under his hand. 

Robert's lips found his again for another delicious kiss, letting his tongue slip into Aaron’s mouth, probing at the soft, wet, heat. Aaron started undoing Robert’s jeans, and he pulled away from the kiss to drop to his knees in front of him. He looked up at Robert, smirked and pulled his jeans and boxers down in a swift movement, releasing his half hard cock. “Nice,” Aaron said appreciatively and took Robert in his hand, earning a grunt from the model. 

Aaron spits in his hand and works Robert’s cock to full hardness, “fuck that feels really good,” Robert said and gripped Aaron’s head and directed his mouth towards his cock. Aaron opened in wide and wrapped his lips around the head of Robert’s cock, sucking softly, letting his tongue dip into the slit. Robert punched out a long moan as Aaron started working his mouth down his cock, using his skills to take him down to the base so his nose was pressed against his pubic hair. “Wow, you’re good at that,” Robert moaned appreciatively. 

Aaron hummed around his cock as he bobbed his head, while reaching to cup and massage his balls, and Robert's legs began to shake and he thrusted into Aaron's open mouth, having Aaron take him back down to the base of dick. He wasn't ready for it and Aaron gagged slightly and pulled off his dick, a line of drool and precum dripping off Robert's cock as he did. Aaron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. Robert grabbed him and kissed, his hands tangling in the hem of Aaron's jumper to pull it off. Aaron tensed and pushed his hands away, not wanting Robert to see his scars. “It stays on,” he said. Robert opened his mouth to ask why, but Aaron cut him off with another kiss and started to undo his own jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers. He kicked his shoes off so he could remove the clothes and Robert did the same until they were naked, except for Aaron with his shirt on. Robert let his eyes travel over Aaron, his eyes lingering at Aaron's hard cock, flushed red and straining towards his stomach. 

“Do you have stuff?” Aaron asked, hating that he hadn't brought anything with him today. He hadn't exactly planned on getting laid. While Aaron would love to get Robert off in his mouth and have the model return the favor, he would much rather them fuck seeing as they've made it this far already. Robert smirked and turned to walk over to a satchel sitting on the ground. He bent over to dig around in the bag, giving Aaron a very nice view of his ass. Aaron took hold of his cock, stroking slowly and he wondered if Robert bottomed, because Aaron would really like to fuck him. 

He walked over to where Robert was bent over, keeping his hand moving on his cock, and let his fingers of his free hand dip into Robert's crack to test the waters. Robert froze for a second and so did Aaron, but then Robert continued digging through the bag so Aaron assumed it was okay to continue. His fingers played against his hole, pushing and teasing. He lifted his fingers from his crack to his mouth to lick the pad of his forefinger before putting it back and rubbing against Robert's entrance. 

“Here,” Robert said and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. “Always be prepared,” and he handed the two things to Aaron. 

“Right, on the floor, hands and knees.” Robert smirked at Aaron's command, but did as he said. The linoleum tiles were cold and uncomfortable against Robert's knees, but he didn't complain. Aaron got down on his knees behind Robert, spreading his cheeks apart with his hands and groaned at the sight of Robert's hole, almost feeling desperate to get inside him. 

He pours some of the lube onto his fingers, swirls one against his entrance and pushes in. Robert's whole body tenses, he lets out low hiss and his head drops to dangle limply between his arms. “You're tight,” Aaron said, holding still while Robert adjusts to the intrusion. 

“Go slow, it's been a long time since I've done this,” Robert said between clenched teeth. Aaron wanted to ask if he meant bottoming or being with a man, but now wasn't the time for questions. 

He massages his hand into Robert's shoulder blades, down his back, and leant over to pepper kisses along his spine. Robert slowly begins to relax around Aaron's invading finger, and he pushes in up to the knuckle. Robert tenses again, but soon relaxed, letting Aaron start to work his finger in and out, opening him enough to be able to add a second finger. Robert groans as Aaron's stretches him open, scissoring his fingers inside him. They brush against his prostate and Robert let loose a guttural moan and pushed back onto Aaron's fingers. Aaron adds a third, wanting to make sure Robert is nice and open before he fucks him. 

He starts moving his fingers in and out of Robert at a quick pace, making sure each stroke of his fingers hit Robert's prostate. It's making Robert come undone quickly, moaning loudly and slamming back onto Aaron's fingers. He reaches between his legs to fist his leaking cock. “Fuck Aaron, I'm ready, let's go!” 

Aaron pulled his fingers free and grabbed the condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth and unrolling it over his hard cock. He lines up with Robert's hole, and pushed in slightly. Robert arched his back, head going limp again, and he whines from the pain. Aaron's a lot thicker than his fingers and it felt like he was going to split Robert in two. Aaron waits, leaning over Robert's back to rest his head against Robert's shoulder. “You're so tight,” he whispered against Robert's skin. “Feels so fucking good.” 

When he starts to relax again, Aaron takes the opportunity to push in more, waits again for Robert to adjust and then keeps going. It feels like it takes forever for all of Robert's tight heat to envelope Aaron's cock, and by the time Aaron is balls deep inside Robert he's panting and sweating, feeling like he could come right then and there from just the feeling of Robert surrounding him. “Move,” Robert grunted. Aaron leant down to press a kiss to his neck before sitting up and gripping tight to Robert's hips. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was left in, and then pushed back up to the hilt. They both moaned loudly, Robert's head snapping back and Aaron's fell forward, and he watched as his cock disappeared inside Robert. He repeated that process, at a slow pace, taking his time until he received encouragement from Robert. “Faster!” 

Aaron started thrusting faster into him, Robert cursing and moaning as Aaron's dick dragged over his prostate again and again. “Oh right there,” Robert moaned, “just like that. Harder!” 

Aaron fucked into him harder, skin slapping skin echoing throughout the empty studio. Aaron gripped Robert by his shoulder, pulling him so he was flush against Aaron's clad chest and wrapped his arm around his neck to keep him up. Robert turned his head to look at Aaron, who kissed him messily, both moaning into each other's mouths. “Mmm fuck,” Robert whined. “I'm gonna come!” 

Aaron let his hand leave Robert's hip to reach around and fist Robert's leaking cock. He jerked him off quickly, biting into his shoulder as he continued to pound into him; chasing his own building orgasm. He did his damnedest to hold off, wanting Robert to come first so he could feel his walls contract around his cock. “Oh shit, fuck, I'm coming,” Robert cried as he shot his load over Aaron's fist and onto the linoleum floor. Aaron let go,shouting into Robert's neck as he came inside the condom. “Fuck,” Aaron panted and rested his head in the crook of Robert's neck. Robert leant against Aaron, the only thing holding him up was the arm around his neck. Robert turned his head, and Aaron met his lips for a slowly kiss, savoring the post orgasm bliss. He pulled Robert's bottom lip between his teeth, making Robert give out a low grunt. Aaron pecked his lips once before pulling out and letting go of Robert. Aaron collapsed against the tile, lying on his back. The hard tile was uncomfortable but the coolness felt good against his skin. 

Robert rested on his knees, taking a few minutes to himself before getting up on shaky legs to start getting redressed. “So this was . . .” Aaron wanted to say fun, it had been, but he wasn't sure what it meant.

“A one off,” Robert supplied for him. “It was good, hell it was great, but it didn't mean anything.” 

“Right,” Aaron mumbled, not sure how he felt about that. He'd had plenty of one night stands in his life, but he'd never had one like this. “I thought you were straight?” 

“I am,” Robert said as he pulled on his jeans. 

“Really?” Aaron said skeptically. “'Cause you know we just did some very gay stuff with each other.”

“It was sex, that's all. I don't go around holding hands with blokes, planning to spend my life with one. Sex is sex and sometimes I like something different. That doesn't make me gay.” 

“If you say so,” Aaron said, knowning that Robert was just lying to himself. 

“I do,” Robert said and slipped his t-shirt on, then grabbing his socks to pull them on as well. “Besides,” he said as he started to pull his shoes on, “we'll probably never see each other again, so what does it matter?” 

“It doesn't,” Aaron shrugged and sat up, bending his legs so he could rest his arms on his knees. 

“Good, 'cause this was just a one off.” He walked over to Aaron, bending down beside him to pick up the small bottle of lube and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans. He leant over and kissed Aaron, hand cupping the back of his neck to make it a deep kiss. “Thanks,” he said with a smirk and stood up. He picked up his bag and walked right out of the studio without a backwards glance at Aaron. 

Aaron sighed and removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it away in one of those large industrial sized trash bins, cleaned up the mess from where Robert spilled his come out onto the floor, and got dressed himself. He made sure all the lights were off before leaving as well. The drive home was short, and his call to Liv had gone unanswered. It was late, nearing midnight, and he assumed she was in the bed. He checked her room first thing when he got back to the flat, all the lights were off and he had to stop for moment after he stubbed his toe on a chair. He opened the door to Liv's room and found her asleep in her bed. He shut her door quietly and went to his bedroom. 

He decided to shower and then eat, and all the while he kept his mind from wandering to thoughts of Robert. It wasn't until he was in bed, the room pitch black, did he finally think about tonight's events. He was shocked that Robert had made the first move, and Aaron wondered briefly how Robert happened to know Aaron was gay. Or maybe he just took a shot in the dark and got lucky. Well he definitely did get lucky. Robert was lying to himself, Aaron knew that from his own experience, and he thought it a shame Robert couldn't or wouldn't be himself. 

It wasn't his problem, just a one off, and he'd never even see Robert again, so there was no sense in dwelling on Robert Sugden's issues. Still, as Aaron fell asleep he couldn't help thinking about how finally, in such a very long time, someone had made him feel electric passion and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to keep this as a one shot or not. I've thought about plans for it, but I don't know if I'll end it here or take it further. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
